Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pirates
by superzeldafan64
Summary: A pirate adventure of boose, love, and action
1. Chapter 1

((Warning:this fan fiction is rated T due to mild language, suggestive themes, and use of alcohol.))

As our story begins, we find a machop sitting at a table fileing paperwork. Like most pokemon, he prefers not to wear any clothes, except for his black bandanna. The only light in the room comes from a small candle. A bunch of old pirate ship paintings hang on the wall ,and the smell of aguav berries fill the air. The room is silent, except for the sound of shuffling papers. This setting appears to be calm, unfortunately, that's not the point of this story, so lets add some excitement.

A voice came from outside the room. "Stephen! We have a problem."

The machop looked up. "What is it Chris?" he asked.

Suddenly the door flew open, and in the doorway stood a buizel with a meowth on its back. "She's hurt pretty bad sir." He said, setting the meowth on the ground. The meowth was covered in blood and breathing sharply.

"What happened to her?"

"I think she fell of a cliff, sir. She might of also bumped her head, cause she thought she was a human. She was confused how a pokemon was able to talk, then I told her that she was a pokemon too, but she said she was human. So I showed her a puddle, she looked in, and then she fainted."

"Chris. I want you to wash her off while I get Nurse Chansey." Stephen ordered, as he headed towards the door.

"Yes sir!" Chris shouted, saluting his captain. He picked up the meowth, and carried her to the wash room. He sat her down on the counter and picked up a clean wash rag. He blushed as he began to wash her off. He was not around girls allot, so this was very awkward for him. "Please god, don't let her wake up." He silently prayed.

After she was clean, he picked her up and carried her back to Stephen's office. As soon as he entered the room, he saw Stephen and Nurse Chansey waiting for him. He sat her down in front of the nurse and stepped back.

After a hour, Nurse Chansey turned to Stephen. "She just needs some rest." She then handed Stephen a bill. He clenched his chest and gasped.

"You're not going to have a hart attack are you?" Chris asked.

"Not at these prices!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen woke up with a pounding headache. "What happened?" She asked herself. She began to rub her head. Her hair felt short and soft. Then she felt it. A large pointy ear. She screamed in panic and jumped out of bed. She took a long look at herself and saw that she was covered in white fur. She also had a curly tail, and paws instead of hands.

Kristen ran over to the mirror and looked in. She saw a cat like face looking back at her. "Oh my God" she exclaimed "This can't be happening!" She then heard a loud Knocking on the door.

"You okay in there?" asked the stranger.

"Where am I, Who are you, and what the hell is going on?" Kristen asked, almost shouting.

The door opened, and a machop entered the room. "Just calm down"

"Another talking pokemon."

"You're also a pokemon" the machop replied.

Kristen hung her head. "I'm not a pokemon." She mumbled.

The machop shook his head. "Well, you are now. Anyway, the names Stephen and since I paid your medical bill, you work for me now. So eat the food my first mate left out for you and come out side so you can meet my crew." He said, as he walked out side.

Kristen looked back at the mirror. "This is going to be a long day."

((Just to let you know, Stephen is based on me))


	2. Chapter 2

((That last chapter was an introduction. I promise this one will be longer.))

Stephen walked up and down the line that his crew formed. "You call this a line?!" He shouted. "We leave for port town in two hours. If your not on the ship by then, we're leaving without you." He said, as he walked towards the ship.

Chris followed the captain. "Sir, what about that Meowth?"

Stephen started chuckling. "She woke up about an hour ago. I wouldn't be surprised if she got lost on her way out. Still, you should look for her."

"Yes sir, captain" he said. Chris turned around and ran back inside the base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen finished eating the berries and stepped outside of the room. On the other side of the door was a tunnel that branched of in three directions. "Great. Now what should I to do?"

After about an hour of wandering around, she found herself at a dead end. "Great now I'm lost. That Stephen guy is going to be pissed. But what did he mean by first mate and crew?"

"He's a pirate."

Kristen turned around to see a Buizel. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The name is Chris, first mate. And you are?"

"I'm Kristen."

"Nice to meet you. Any way, we better hurry, the ship is about to leave." Chris said, as he turned around and headed down the hallway.

"Wait for me!" she shouted, chasing Chris down the hall. As they walked down the hallway, Kristen spotted a blue scarf. She picked it up to examine it.

Chris saw what she was holding. "Put that down, it belongs to Sarah."

"I'm new here, did you forget that?" she asked, anger in her voice.

Chris hung his head in shame. "Sorry. Sarah is Stephen's daughter."

"The captain has a daughter?!" She exclaimed.

Chris shook his head. "Not like that. Sarah is his adopted daughter."

"Oh." Kristen wasn't over the shock yet.

A voice came from down the hall. "Has anyone seen my scarf?"

Chris looked over at Kristen. "There she is now. Were over here Sarah."

"Oh thank you!" Sarah said. A moment later, a Pidgy walked down the hall.

Kristen was in shock. "I didn't expect this!" she shouted.

Sarah chuckled. "Everyone has the same response. Now can I have my scarf back?"

Kristen handed her the scarf. "Here." She then turned to Chris. "Don't we have to be somewhere?"

Chris' eyes widened. "Your right! Were going to miss the ship!" he shouted, taking off down the halls.

"I guess we have a ship to catch." Sarah said. The two ran out side where Stephen stood waiting.

"What took you two so long?!" he asked.

Sarah put a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry daddy, But I lost my scarf and this Meowth found it for me."

Stephen turned to Kristen. "You did? Well, you're here now, so get on board."

Kristen sighed. "Almost late on my first day. Way to make a first impression." She chased after Stephen. "Well, what's my job then?" she asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Well…I'm not sure at the moment, but we will find a place for you."

Hours passed. Eventually they came across a dock. The ship pulled in, and every one started to get restless. Stephen stood on a box and cupped his hands. "Everyone report back in five hours. If you need me I'll be at the bar." He then jumped off the ship, shortly followed by his crew. Chris pulled Kristen to the side. "You don't want to get lost around here. Just follow me, and I'll show you around."

((That's all for now. By the way, I've started an RP based on the story. You should check it out. NOW!!))


	3. Chapter 3

((This small part right here takes place before the start of the story))

Bane threw the Chatot against the wall and held it there. "You Know what you took from me, now where is it?!" He shouted at the small bird Pokemon.

"Please leave me alone sir! I'm Innocent!" it screamed over and over.

He dropped the bird and let it fall to the ground. "Wrong. Sorry, you didn't win the grand prize. But don't worry; you can take this lovely parting gift." Bane said, raising his fist to end the Chatot's life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following is an excerpt from a newspaper, found in Stephen's desk.

"Last night, a local Chatot was found dead in the back alley behind the Left Wing Pub. Port Town authorities suspect the involvement of pirates, but no evidence has been found to prove this. The pub owner, John Leftwing, had this to say, "It was around closing time when we heard some shouting out back. There was a loud slam against the back wall shortly followed by a loud bang and a shrill yelp. My son went out there to check it out, and he found Carl out there, not moving, not breathing. I couldn't believe he was dead, I had just talked to him an hour before, I knew him his whole life, and I was there when he hatched." John couldn't continue with the interview. Until evidence proves that John is innocent, he has been placed into police custody until… Continues on page 5"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Now the story continues.))

Kristen scrubbed the floor as hard as she could. A Seviper spit on the deck, "You missed a spot!" it snorted. She looked up at Stephen with a glare.

"What? The deck needed to be cleaned." He said.

"But why are you making me do it!!" She shouted.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "Because you're new, that means you start low."

Kristen mumbled some swear words and got back to work. She wished she wasn't there, that she was home. She knew she shouldn't have followed that strange man into the caves outside her town.

Kristen looked back up at Stephen. "Wait. If this is a pirate ship, then how are we able to enter a town?" she asked

Stephen laughed. "This isn't the pirate ship. We have to hide the facts that were pirates, so we stated a shipping company. Not only does it hide us, it also pays for stuff like food and ship repairs!"

After they had arrived in town, Kristen found herself following Chris. They arrived outside some sort of gym. "What is this place?" she asked him.

"This is the Pokemon dojo of Port Town." He said. "Since you're new to being a Pokemon, I thought it'd be best if you trained a little. Maybe that'd impress the captain and you wouldn't have to do clean up work for the rest of your life."

"Good point." Kristen said, as they entered the dojo. Chris walked up to the counter and signed some forms, then led Kristen to another room. There was a sign that said "Beginners Course". "Why are you taking me to this room?" she asked.

"I brought you here to learn some of the most basic fighting moves you can learn," he said. Chris then pulled out a punching bag and hung it from a hook on the ceiling. Kristen walked up to it and held out a fist.

"Here goes nothing!" She shouted as she punched the bag with as much strength as she possibly could. The bag didn't move. She lifted up her hand and grabbed it. "Ouch ouch ouch!!!"

Chris laughed. "You seem to lack basic skill."

"Shut up." Kristen mumbled. Again and again she tried, but each time with the same affect. Eventually they left after two hours. "So what now?"

Chris scratched his head. "Maybe we should go to the Pub?" He suggested.

"Um…what's the legal drinking age here?" she asked.

"Legal drinking age? What's that?"

Kristen's jaw opened wide. "You mean that there is no required age to get alcohol?"

Chris shook his head. "If you can buy it, you can drink it. My mom always told me that every time I found her asleep on the roof."

"Wow! Well come on."

Chris lifted his head up high. "You want to come with me?!"

Kristen smiled. "You got yourself a date!" she said. Kristen's friends in her world knew very well to keep her away from alcohol, it made her crazy.

As they walked into the pub, a Skitty and a Lucario walked out. "You were right Emily, they did suspect the pub owner." The Lucario said.

"You may be smart Bane, but your not street smart." Emily replied.

Bane followed Emily to a small boat. "I haven't found my gate stone yet, but a deals a deal, I'll help you find your sister."

The Skitty jumped up and down. "Thank you so much! Maybe well find your stone on the way." Emily said as she checked the boat. "Damn it, I left the map back at the pub."

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Bane said as he walked back to the pub. He didn't believe that what he did was wrong. So what, he killed the wrong Chatot? It didn't matter to him, he truly believed that this world was fake, and that Chatot didn't even exist. But he was wrong.

"Another rum please!" Kristen shouted. The bartender handed her another glass. She then downed it in one gulp.

"The girl drinks like a fish!" Stephen exclaimed. "By the way Chris, what were you two doing before you came here?"

Chris sipped at his milk a little before he answered. "We were at the dojo. She is not a fighter."

"Hey! Shut up!" Kristen shouted.

"Of course she's not, she doesn't have a coin." said a strange voice.

Chris turned to face the stranger. What he saw was another Meowth, but this Meowth was very strange looking. He wore an eye patch and had a black coin on his head instead of a gold one.

The Meowth pulled a red coin out of a bag he carried. "This is a very special coin because only a few can use it." He said as he placed it in Chris' paw.

"Thanks." Chris said, but the stranger was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

((Hello Pokemon fans! Just to let you know, we will be moving my RP forum to another site, our own site! The story will still be here at . If you want to go to our new site, just follow the link that I put on my author page.))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stared at the coin in his hand. "Why is this coin red and not yellow?" he asked his captain.

Stephen picked up the mysterious coin. "I've seen one just like this before. They say it can do strange things, like awaken the hidden powers of a Pokemon."

"Wow, Really?! It can do that?!" Chris exclaimed "Let's try it out on Kristen."

"You mean the drunk sleeping on the floor?" the bartender asked.

"Yep! I think I know what will happen when we place the coin on her head." Stephen said as he did just that. As soon as the coin was placed on her head she jumped up, completely sober.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed as she jumped up off the floor. "Wait, shouldn't I be drunk right now?"

"You should." Stephen said "But some other Meowth gave you a strange coin."

"Ha! I knew something was missing!" She shouted "Probably why I couldn't fight too."

Stephen smiled. "Let's see."

"Take it outside!" the bartender shouted.

"Good point." Chris said

As Kristen, Stephen and Chris walked outside, Bane entered the pub.

"Hey bartender, my friend left a map here." He said.

"Who, Emily? Her map is over there." The bartender replied. Bane walked over to the empty table where the map was lying. As he picked up the map, a Cyndaquil walked out from under the table.

"Wait, I know you. You're the one who killed Carl!" the Cyndaquil shouted.

"How did you know?" Bane asked.

"I saw you run away last night after I looked behind the pub. My papa said it was just my imagination, but I was right, you are the one killed Carl!"

Bane laughed wickedly. "You are very clever young one! May I ask you what your name is?"

The Cyndaquil stepped back some. "Jack" the small Pokemon replied.

"Well Jack, I guess you get to join Carl." He said as he lifted his fist.

Jack's eyes shot open with fear. "Nathan, help! This guy is trying to kill me!" he shouted. The Bartender, a large Blaziken, Jumped out from behind the counter.

"If you want to hurt the pub owner's son, you'll have to get past me." Nathan said, cracking his knuckles. Bane lowered his fist.

"This should be fun." Bane mumbled, building energy into his palms.

Meanwhile, outside the pub, Stephen and Kristen prepared to fight. Chris stood between of the two. "The rules for this fight are simple, a 1-on-1 free fight. There is a three minute time limit and there will be no substitutions. The fight between Stephen and Kristen shall now commence!" Chris said as he lowered a small flag.

As soon as the flag was lowered, Stephen took off like a living rocket. He zoomed around the battlefield dealing multiple punches to Kristen. She didn't know what to do, how was she supposed to hit a foe this fast? As she concentrated, time seemed to slow down. She saw Stephen charging towards her, so she ran full force at him knocking him back ten feet.

"Lucky shot, but don't let it go to your head!" Stephen said, moving faster than before. It seamed impossible for a Machop to move this fast. Stephen charged full force into Kristen, flinging her into a wall. As she stood up, she found a shed claw of some sort. As she held it, she seamed to be a little bit faster. She then realized what it was, a Quick Claw!

"Maybe I can win this after all." Kristen said, focusing on her target. The two ran at each other, living blurs, nether one giving the other room to breath.

"Two minutes left!" Chris shouted. What seamed like forever was just one minute! As they continued to fight, a large chunk of wall flew past them. The battle suddenly stopped as the three went to check out the source of the blast. The wall came from the pub where a fight between a Blaziken and a Lucario was tacking place.

"What's going on Nathan?" Stephen asked the Blaziken.

"This guy was trying to kill the pub owner's son." He replied.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because this is the guy who killed that Chatot last night." Nathan retorted. The Lucario let out a wicked laugh.

"I see my secret is out. No matter, my plan is still in full force; and you all will suffer!!" the wolf-like Pokemon shouted. Kristen noticed something familiar about the stranger's voice.

"Wait! Your that guy from the cave, aren't you?!" she exclaimed. The Lucario turned his attention towards Kristen.

"Who are you?" he asked. Something about her seamed familer. Then it came to him. "Wait, your that girl who followed me! What do you think of this world girl? This is the world of dreams, a world that doesn't exist, a world of make believe! Everyone here does not exist girl; they are all part of the dream!" He said, followed by an evil laugh. Chris grabbed his ears and Stephen shook a fist in anger.

"How dare you say that!" Stephen shouted. "What makes you think this world is fake? What in the world gives you the right to say that I, or anyone else in this world, does not exist! We all have feelings and emotions, including that Chatot whose life you ended. I will make you regret what you said!"

"Empty threats from an empty shell. Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bane, never forget it." The Lucario said. Bane then turned his head towards Kristen. "In time you will join me girl, if you ever wish to return to the real world!" he shouted as he threw a smoke bomb at the ground.

When the smoke cleared, he had vanished. John was released due to false charges. The crew went back to their hideout to prepare for the next day. As for Bane and Emily…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bane stared out at the ocean. He thought about the Meowth who had followed him to this world, maybe she could help him get back home. He then remembered the promise he made to Emily. What did it matter anyway? He could just kill her and go back to searching for his gate stone, but something was telling him not to do that.

As he sat on the small boat, he couldn't help but to look at her. He knew she wasn't real. She couldn't be real, could she? Why was he thinking she was real? But the more he stared at her, the more real she seamed. He then looked back out at the ocean.

"Emily?"

"Yes Bane?"

"Why are you searching for your sister?"

"Well…shes the only family I have left."

"But what makes you search for her?"

"I guess it's love, love for her is what makes me look. Wouldn't you try to find your loved ones?"

"The only one I love is you." He said absentmindedly. He then realized what he had said. He looked back at Emily, who was now in shock.

"D..do you really mean that Bane?" She asked, a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Yes…yes I do." He replied. They then both leaned in to kiss. The second their lips touched, Bane realized that she was as real as he was.


	5. His Story Part 1

He awoke from what seamed to be a never ending nightmare. The memories of the past few days came rushing in. He could remember even more than when he first arrived in this world.

The first thing he remembered was entering a cave in search for a treasure that was rumored to be there. He was always looking for the next treasure that would pay for his dream of sailing the seas.

Bane had arrived at the small town and headed for the cave. He knew the child was following him, he heard the footsteps and saw her reflection in the water, but he ignored her and kept walking. When he arrived at the end of the cave he began searching.

"I'm a fool!" Bane shouted as he sat down. "Why did I come here! Even if this cave had treasure, it's open to the public. Anything worth taking would be gone by now!" He looked up at the walls studying the markings on them. He knew he had seen something like them before. Dots arranged in lines representing a letter. The letter was determined by how many dots and there placement in the lines. "Visual Braille!" he exclaimed. Could this message tell him where the treasure is?

He had some basic understanding of Braille, and with difficulty, was able to translate it. He began to read it out loud "On the sea a ship sails. Two are chosen to join the ship. When the two are here together the ship will come."

"What does that mean?"

"Who's there!" Bane shouted. He turned to see a girl, probably sixteen or so, he couldn't tell. He forgot that she had followed him from town.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you." She said. The girl began to walk into the cave. When she was inside, the wall started to glow, and then it flashed brightly. Everything went dark.

His memories of his time before this world where brief and lacking in detail. He couldn't remember what she looked like or even what he looked like.

Next came his first moments in this world and the terrible thing that happened.

Now Bane sat on the edge of a lake. He had already looked into the clear mirror-like surface of it. He got over it and decided to focus on finding a way home. He tried to remember his life as a human, but he only got small pieces of it.

"My name is Bane, I know that. I was in a cave, and there was a girl there, but what was I doing there? Why can't I remember?" he shouted.

He stood up and began to walk along the lake shore. It was a nice setting; a lake, the trees, the grass and flowers. He finally found a dirt road and started to walk down it. A sign said that Wake Town was at the end of the trail.

As he walked he came across a strange looking Lucario sitting on a stump. He wore a black cloak covered in patches, and had many scars across his body. At his waist was a short sword, decorated with a golden hilt. He was playing a piccolo, his eyes closed.

"It was him!" he shouted to himself, "I couldn't remember him before but I can now!" He tried to remember the stranger's name, a memory that now came into contact with his mind from a place hidden deep within his inner self. He saw the scene take place in his minds eye, like watching the directors cut of an old movie.

As Bane stepped closer to the stranger, the music stopped. The stranger opened his eyes, and began to study him. Bane noticed that his eyes were completely black.

"You are not of this world, are you?" The stranger asked him.

"How could you know that!"

The stranger smiled. "Although you are a Lucario, you are unable to read my aura. If you could, you would have run away or tried to kill me. Even the weakest Lucario can read auras, which means you are not used to your body." He then let out a wicked laugh. "You are corruptible!"

That conversation had been removed from his mind by the stranger; in fact this was all new to him. In his "original" memory, he went down the trail to Wake Town. Now he knew the terrible thing the stranger, who he now remembered had referred to himself as Cloak, did to him. Cloak had corrupted his mind, made him think that this world, and everyone in it, was false. He made him kill a innocent Chatot for a object that did not exist. But one good thing came from this. He had met Emily, but he was very different from his normal self during this time, a person he now referred to as Dark.

Dark continued down the trail, unaware of what had happened moments ago. He now knew that this world was only a fake created from his dreams. He had found a note that told him he had to find a place called Port Town and find a horrible lying thief, Carl the Chatot, who had information on an item that could take him home. The note also told him to kill Carl if he refused to give up the info and play dumb, then wait for further instructions. Dark would have no problem killing a dream.

He walked to the docks, trying to find a ship that could take him to his destination. Then he saw her, a Skitty standing near a small boat shouting at each passerby. He walked up to the small Pokémon, who moved back a step when he approached.

"Can you help me sir?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Dark smirked. "I need a ride to Port Town, and you have a boat."

She looked at her boat. "If I give you a ride, will you help me?"

"Sure, I'll help you, but first you have to tell me what you need help with".

"Well, my sister is a pirate hunter, but she was captured in a raid at Rose Town last week. I need someone to help me rescue her."

Dark laughed. "All right, deal! But I need to take care of some things in Port Town."

Emily jumped up and down. "I have to stop there anyways. Let's head out!" She said as she jumped into the boat. Dark shook his head and joined her in the rather small boat. Unknown to them, they had begun a journey that would one day take them face to face with a villain more horrifying than anyone could even imagine.

((Sorry I've been gone for so long. I am working on an original story, But I will try to release short chapters at least once a week. Thanks for reading these stories of mine))


	6. Notice

((Happy day after Valentines Day my faithful readers!(There must be at least one of you, right?) I just wanted to let you know that I am putting the finishing touches on some of my original works. I would have done this earlier, but I was sick for six weeks.

I plan to launch "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pirates Adventures" soon. It will contain short weekly(I hope) stories. Some will be funny, and some will be back stories on some of the characters. This will be a for fun thing, and not of actual importance to the story.

I ask all of you to join the forum. I will be adding a thread for "Adventures" so that you can comment on it and make suggestions for the little stories.

I do plan on doing more chapters. So don't worry, a new chapter will be out soon. I look forward to talking to you again.))


End file.
